


Nightmares

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [8]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Nightmares

Sleeping together was their usual, more even like tradition. It started by accident, poverty and ocassion, then because it was more economical and warmer and after all nicer and cozier, and then... then even if they had choice, they prefered to sleep together.  
Tonight wasnt different, men were lying in bed together, body to body, spoon to spoon. They lied for a longer while now, Fred being big spoon, embrancing Burbor, who just ended up grabbing his hand (there wasnt much more to do tbh).  
All nice, cozy and warm, but redhead couldnt sleep. At this point he didnt want to wake up his boyfriend with his body wiggling back and forth looking for a better position, but he also knew that most probably thats the night when he would be unable to sleep at all, or would have some terrible nightmares. And so hour after hour passed and he was still conscious.  
-Fred? - dwarf murmured quietly.  
-yea? - Fred asked, but he was aware that his man is sleep talking, most probably.  
-oh thank gods! Youre awake! ...wait, youre awake? - Burbor rotated, now he was face to face with mage.  
\- yea... you know that i cant sleep sometimes. The real question is, why youre awake, Burbie? - he asked softly, his hand on Burbors hair, stroking them gently.  
-well... i had this nightmare'- he said sheepishly. His eyes looking everywhere but not at redhead.  
\- Awww my poor baby. Im here, youre safe. Also youre strong enough to defend yourself, too. Wanna talk about that nightmare? - he asked with true sympathy, lefting small kiss on dwarfs forehead.  
-...I rather not... but i think that it would be for the best... - he said, his sad expression breaking redheads heart. - so... you see... in my dream there was you. And to this point it was pretty nice dream, it was... but then everything got so fucked up and eventually i found you dead, i dunno how this happened and... and... - his voice cracked, then he hugged Fred with all his might, like he was afraid that he might lose him any minute now. He was shaking a bit, but Fred guessed that probably (let it be like this pleade) he wasnt sobbing.  
-aw come on, Bb. Im here and im not going anywhere. I dont plan on dying nor leaving you, I promise. - he said, leaving a sweet kiss on the top of brownhaired man head.  
\- I hope you dont - he said, looking up at his boyfriend. - you know... i wouldnt be dissapointed in you. I would be dissapointed in myself. Because i trully love you and I want you to be happy. Alive, and happy.  
-Oh my dear - said Fred with quiet laught and soft smile on his face - you know that I already am? Im alive and happy. With you. Because... you know that I love you, right?  
Burbor had surprised expression at first, but then he laughted.  
-of course I know. You said it already.... oh. It was yesterday. That was your first confession today. Then... thank you. I love you too. Goodnight - he said while leaving a kiss on Freds lips - try to sleep, ok?  
-Aw boi. Now i wont be able to.  
\- why?  
\- i promised that i wont be dead. So now im gonna have my head on my neck and be attentive to any danger. And also... would look at your pretty sleeping face.  
Burbor laughted, said "i love you, dumbass" one more time, then cuddled himself into another warm body, and fall asleep soon after.


End file.
